A utility grid can include an interconnected network for delivering a utility (e.g., electricity, power, energy, water, gas, natural gas, oil, phone, Internet, or communications bandwidth) from a supplier of the utility to a consumer of the utility. Utility grids may include or interact, interface or communicate with one or more devices or assets that facilitate generating the utility, controlling an aspect of the utility grid, delivering the utility from one point to another point in the utility grid, managing the utility grid, monitoring the utility grid, or tracking the consumption of the utility. These devices can include digital computation devices, systems, processors, or other circuitry configured to facilitate an aspect of the utility grid.
Instrumentation used to detect characteristics of electricity may be operationally corrupted, generate corrupted process measurement signals, or otherwise detect and report corrupted process measurement signals. These corrupted signals can then be delivered via digital communication networks. In some cases, instruments or devices that transmit the signals can corrupt the signals during transmission over the digital communication network. For example, a digital asset in an electrical grid may operate in an abnormal manner causing disturbances to energy delivery conditions in the electric grid. These disturbances may result in service interruptions or may even damage an asset or device of the electrical grid. However, it may be challenging to detect corrupted signals or measurements in a utility grid, thus making it challenging to determine the cause of disturbances in the utility grid or properly respond to the measurement.